Saiyan In Naruto World
by Onisparks
Summary: Oni is a young Saiyan girl in the Naruto world and also the jinchuuriki of the 12 tailed wolf. Her family and race murdered by Frieza except for her and her twin sister. Her twin later murdered by the village she lived in. Tortured for four years. Hated. Can Oni find happiness in the leaf village or would she follow the path of revenge. NARUTO X OC FRIENDSHIP. Read on to find out.
1. Prologue

A/N HIYA GUYS I'M STARTING A NEW STORY SO ENJOY :)

* * *

Prologue

Third person

"Please don't cry my children, mummy is here" said a young Saiyan mother desperately trying to shush her newborn twins. Around them was chaos, fire and screaming.  
"Just a few more minutes until we're free" whispered the Saiyan mother whilst rocking her two baby girls a red haired girl and a black haired girl.

BEEP! BEEP! The escape pod was finally ready. The new mother scooped up her two babies in her arms and gently placed them in the pod. The door to the room suddenly burst open.

"Seems like mummy won't be joining you. I know our time together was short but I want you both to know that mum loves you and always will," said the young mother gently kissing each child on the forehead. The pod door snapped shut then blasted off into the night sky.  
"Be safe my babies, I love you both and always will" were her last words before she was shot dead.

* * *

6 months later

"Takeo what was that noise?" asked an elderly lady to her husband  
"I'll go and check," replied a low voice, a lot of shuffling and a gasp was followed after he left  
"Megumi you might want to come and see this" said the same voice  
"What is it?" asked the old lady as she approached the front door  
"Babies"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I know what a baby looks like," snapped the old man  
"You're right but why do they each have a tail," asked the woman  
"I have no idea and this one also has some type of marking on her"  
"Come on lets bring them in"

* * *

3 and half years later

"Emi wait up" called a small voice as she followed a red haired girl that was walking in front.  
"Hurry up then Oni" replied the redhead. Both girls were on their way back to a small cottage in the forest.  
"Emi? Do you have the ink mark on your tummy too?" asked the younger twin  
"What ink mark?" questioned the redhead.  
"This one" replied the Saiyan, rolling her shirt up to reveal a weird looking symbol.  
"No, but look I can see the cottage from here. I'll race you"

Both girls ran off, trying to out run the other. They're little legs moving as fast as they could and their long tails dancing behind them. They both finally arrived at the cottage, removing their shoes before stepping in.

"I win Oni. You lose," yelled the oldest Saiyan in joy… No reply.  
"Didn't you here me I said I wi-" The little Saiyan stopped half way through her sentence, frozen in fear just like her sister. Before them lay the elderly couple that had taken them in a couple years ago in a puddle of blood. Neither of them said a thing. Both paralyzed with fear.  
"I found them" said a rough voice.  
"Good, now lets get this over and done with," answered another voice.  
"Let go of me," demanded the red hair Saiyan "Please I'm begging you let go of me" she pleaded.  
"She doesn't have the mark, what do we do?" asked the man  
"Kill her."  
"No please no," yelled the dark haired Saiyan as she tried to approach her sister. But it was too late, her twin sister lay motionless on the ground with a Kunai knife plunged into her heart.  
"Emi! No!" screamed the small Saiyan girl as she wept into her sisters unmoving body.  
"You're coming with us" was the last thing she heard before she was knocked out.

* * *

The dark haired Saiyan girl slowly opened her eyes as she tried to sit up.  
"Good you're awake" boomed a loud voice. The Saiyan looked up to come face to face with a colossal wolf with jet black skin, deadly red eyes and 12 massive tails.  
"Who are you?" asked the young girl  
"My name is Ookami. I'm sealed inside of you"  
"Inside of me" asked the little girl  
"Yes inside of you. You are currently in Watashi no sekai," explained the wolf  
"Watashi no seka? What's that?"  
"My own world inside of you. You can come here whenever you want. I control everything here."  
"That's really cool!" exclaimed the little girl "But what am I doing here? Right now?"  
"To start your training"  
"For what?" questioned the Saiyan.  
"Have you forgotten about what happened not too long ago? You are going to train to become one of the finest shinobi ever"

* * *

"Is she dead?" asked a male voice.  
"I don't know and I don't care," answered another  
"Look she's waking up," said a third voice "It's about time because I need to let my anger out" the other two men nodded in agreement  
"Who are you?" asked a small-frightened voice  
"Your worst nightmare" Was what they said before they started to beat the poor girl.


	2. Escape

**A/N This is just a summary of my OC character Oni just so you know a bit more about her. I know she may seem OP but don't worry she won't steal the spotlight and ruin the plot.**

Name : Shinpi-tekina Oni  
Age : 8 (changes during story  
Family : deceased  
Hobbies: Training with Ookami  
Dream : To see light  
Chakra release: All

 **Chapter 1: Escape**

* * *

Can use Ki and Chakra because of the 12 tails. She possess all Kekkei genkai because when she arrived in the Naruto world she didn't have a clan. So there was a chance of her getting all or no Kekkei genkai. Unlike her sister she got all, including the sharingan and the byakugan.

Oni P.O.V

"Someone's coming we'll train later," announced Ookami. I simply nodded my head. The training ground around my dissolved into thin air. A second later I found my self in the cramped, dark mouldy cell. My feet and arms chained to the wall. Making it very hard to move. The door to my cell suddenly burst open and three men holding kunai knives walked in, each wearing an evil smirk. I was used to this the beating, the stabbings and the insults. Being tortured everyday since the age of 4. My 8th birthday was celebrated 6 months ago with Ookami. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. He taught me how to master medical Nin jutsu.  
I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked down to see a kunai knife plunged into it.  
"How to you like that you monster" said one of the men laughing  
"What are you going to do about it tailed child, you going to cry and tell your mummy. Oh wait you don't have a mummy"  
I kept my face emotionless as usual, my blank eyes staring at them. I moved my tail behind me to protect it because it wouldn't surprise me if they tried to cut it off. However what they did next surprise me. They used a kunai knife to unlock the chains that had been keeping me locked for years. My happiness didn't last long because chakra strings were attached to me, preventing me from moving by myself. It felt like I was a puppet.

I was led outside for the first time in four years. I could breath. Fresh air, sunlight the things I thought I'd never see again.  
"Today you die girl," whispered a dark voice in m ear. I looked up to see a hanging noose. I was led through a huge crowd of cheering people. Cheering for me to be killed. I was led to the stand where the noose was hanging.  
"Today, people of Nikushimi we are here to celebrate the execution of this disgusting monster, in a matter of seconds she will be dead and our village will be safe from danger" announced the village leader  
"Let the execution commence"  
The noose was forced around my neck and the chakra strings were released from me.  
'This couldn't be it, this couldn't be my death' the trap door bellow my feet opened but I wasn't falling. I was floating. Using my Saiyan strength I ripped the rope from around my neck off me I was free, at last.  
I used instant transmission a technique I had recently mastered to get as faraway from the village that hated me.

I appeared in the middle of a forest. Lost  
"Oni don't worry I know where we are" said Ookami  
"Where are we then?" I asked  
"Near the of village Konohagakure"  
"Is that the village hidden in the leaves?" I asked  
"Yes, just keep walking north" was the reply I got.  
I continued walking north, as I tried to heal the shoulder I was stabbed in. I finally approached a huge gate with the symbol of a leaf. This must be it the village hidden in the leaves.


	3. Konohagakure

**Chapter 2: Konohagakure**

 **ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Oni P.O.V  
I walked through the huge gates clutching my bleeding shoulder. My vision started to become blurry. Black dot's started to appear. Blood loss damn. I collaped onto the ground .In the distant I could hear yelling and someone calling for a doctor. Was it for me? No it couldn't be I wasn't even part of the village yet. In less than a second I was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

I woke up in a white room with pictures of cartoon clouds.  
"I see your awake young one, how are you feeling?" Asked a croaky old voice. I looked up to see a wrinkly old man wearing a red and white robe with a matching hat. Behind him were two men wearing weird masks and beside him was a man with a scar over his nose.  
"Who are you and why am I here?" I demanded coldly ignoring his previous question. The old man just chuckled  
"I am the Hokage, leader of this village and this man next to me is Iruka Umino" answered the Hokage  
"Nice to meet you" greeted Iruka  
"Why am I here" I said ignoring Iruka.  
"You are here because you passed out due to blood lost can you explain that"  
I gestured for the two masked men to leave but they just stood there looking at me.  
"You are dismissed," said the hokage. The two masked men disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"You may now speak" said the old man  
"Hn" I told them about the elderly couple that took me in, the death of my sister, being locked up, escaping death, I also told them my name and my age I however left out the part about being a Saiyan and also the part about being a jinchuuriki.  
"So you have no where to go" I nodded my head in response  
"Very well, you can live in the village under one condition. You join the academy." I nodded my head again.  
"Good, here are your keys everything will be paid for you until you become a genin. Iruka show her to her house"  
"Yes hokage-sama" and with that we disappeared in a puff of smoke. We appeared in what seemed like a market.  
"This way" said Iruka with a slight smile which I did not return. He frowned and continued walking. After 15 minutes of walking we arrived at a huge building  
"This is the academy, you will be studying here."  
"Hn" I responded. We continued walking for another 25 minutes  
"This is your apartment" I looked at him with a blank face and nodded  
"Thank you" I said emotionlessly  
"Hey Iruka sensie" greeted a loud boy with blond hair. I quickly entered my apartment shutting the door behind me, not wanting to be part of their conversation.  
"Oni get some rest your tired" said Ookami. To tired to reply I lay down on a decent looking couch then feel asleep.

Iruka's P.O.V

After talking to Naruto for a bit he went inside to his own apartment. I turned around to look for Oni but she wasn't there. Must of gone into her apartment. I slowly opened her front door careful not to make any noise. I took a step into the room and instantly noticed her asleep on the sofa. She must have been really tired. I gently picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom. I softly placed her on the bed, then tucked her in. She looked adorable whilst she slept. I pretty sure she's going to have many fanboys. Before leaving I placed a note on her night stand.


End file.
